No Name
by Psycho Babble
Summary: the first star wars fics that wrote way back when.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set before Ki'ara became Obi Wans apprentice. She's about five years old.

WEDGIE

Five year old Ki'ara Tonan ran past the small form of Master Yaddle, as she flew past the Jedi master aimed her gimmer stick at Ki'aras leg, but initiate deftly dodged it. Rounding the corner, she felt herself being lifted into the air, and staring into the eyes of a tall man she knew, she grinned impudently at him, then waved to the young man next to him. The man gave a loud fake sigh, and wagged his other finger in her face.

"It seems that every time I come here you are causing trouble, Ki'ara. What did you do this time, little one?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked her. Ki'ara blushed, and suddenly became very interested in the toes of her boots. She mumbled something.

"If you want to come to lunch with me and Obi Wan, you'd better speak a little louder." He said, it had the desired effect.

"Cas Tala said that I wouldn't give Master Yoda a wedgie. I was just proving him wrong tha-" She stopped speaking as the young man next to him snickered. Qui Gon silenced him with a glare. Then he lowered her to the floor, and knelt down in front of her.

"You should not have done that, little one. How would you feel if someone did that to you?" He asked. Her brow scrunched up in concentration.

"Pain, a lot of it."

"And do you think Yoda felt any differently?"

"Yes." She answered with certainty.

"Explain to me how it is different." He said. Once more she started to blush. She mumbled something under her breath again, then seeing the look on his face.

"To give someone a wedgie, they need to be wearing underwear, right?" She asked, at Qui Gons nod she went on.

"Well…um…Yoda wasn't wearing any, so I couldn't give him one. No wedgie, no pain right? So…um…can we go now?" She looked at him imploringly. Qui Gon sighed. _Force preserve me from sith, and little children._ He thought. He held out his hand.

"You are right. Obi Wan, it's time for us to leave."

They sat at a round table in the restaurant, Obi Wan and Ki'ara were both trying their best to either irritate Qui Gon or embarrass him, he wasn't sure which.

"Do you know how to sew, Obi?" Ki'ara asked.

"I sewed every hole in Qui Gons tunic, pants and robe once, and then I cut the end of his socks. He didn't know why he couldn't stick his hands or feet out the end of his clothes, and he didn't know which way his socks were supposed to go on." She giggled at the memory.

"After that one, you will not get me again. Now enough both of you." Qui Gon said. He glared at each of them in turn, letting them know that they would pay dearly if they continued.

"I think we did it, he always gets like this when he doesn't get his own way." Obi Wan whispered. Ki'ara smiled sweetly at Qui Gon, which would have made him shudder had he seen it.

"You haven't eaten your dessert yet, Qui Qui. I picked it out specially for you, don't you like it?" Her lower lip trembled, and if he'd been paying attention, he would have realised that it was because she was trying not to laugh, and not because she was trying not to cry. He took a huge bite out it, and then smiled at her.

"It's delicious, Ki'ara. Thank you." He said. She smiled at him, pleased when she noticed that what she had put in the cake was already starting to work.

As they left the restaurant, Qui Gon tried to ignore the strange look people was throwing his way. He heard Obi Wan sniggering, and glanced sharply in his direction, but his apprentice had a look of exaggerated innocence on his face, as they climbed into an air taxi, to head back to the temple.

When they arrived, they were met by Mace Windu, the head of the council. He stared at Qui Gon for a moment, and then shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"Qui Gon, we have another mission for you and Obi Wan." He turned to Ki'ara.

"You can come to, if you want." They followed Qui Gon and his apprentice, to the lift.

"Did you do that to him?" He whispered. She nodded grinning up at him.

After they were told where they were going, Qui Gon turned to leave but noticed that Yoda was staring openly at him, not even hiding the fact that he was doing so.

"Do that yourself did you, hmmm?" He said.

"Master?" Qui Gon looked confused.

"Your hair and beard are pink, Qui Gon. Quite a nice shade on you to, I might add."


	2. Chapter 5

Anakin and Ki'ara are 10 years old.

Anakin stared in distaste at the bowl of mush in front of him. 

"I'm supposed to eat this?" He muttered, poking it with a spoon, as if he expected it to attack him. Anakins master Qui Gon Jinn, shook his head, as if in despair, as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Just eat it; it's all going to the same place anyway." He said. Ki'ara Tonan just grinned at Anakin.

"It beats rations." She said, around a mouth full of breakfast, then she gagged and quickly grabbed her glass of juice, Anakin laughed at her.

"You don't sound so sur-"

"Ki'ara!" The voice Ki'aras master Obi Wan Kenobi bellowed from the direction of the fresher. Ki'aras eyes widened as Obi Wan strode into the room.

"Uh-oh." She breathed. Obi Wan glared at her.

"What was the meaning of that?" He barked. Ki'ara sank down in her chair

"It was meant for Anakin, but he didn't…well you know. I guess I just forgot about it, after that." She said. Obi Wan closed his eyes, trying to regain his patience.

"Well, what was meant for Anakin just got you grounded for a week, again." He replied calmly.

"Yes, master." She said, as she and Anakin collected their data pads and headed for class. He left for his room and when he returned he was dressed in a clean tunic.

"I want you in the gardens in about an hour, I have a meeting with the Baco leader and you will be there." He said, as the two slipped out the door. Qui Gon returned and sat down at the table, and started eating; he glanced at Obi Wan, and tried to hide his smile.

"She's just a child Obi Wan; give her the time to grow up."

"She's a Jedi and playing jokes is not what Jedi do."

"I seem to remember that her master wasn't exactly an innocent in the ways of merry making." Qui Gon joked

"Not as much as she does, all she seems to do is play jokes." Obi Wan said.

"That innocent little girl?" Qui Gon asked.

"That innocent little girl put plastic wrap on the toilet seat this morning, do you know what happens when you don't take it off first. It goes all over your clothes, your feet and I didn't have any shoes on."

The students streamed out of the classroom. Anakin turned to Ki'ara.

"So you want to tell me why it was that you didn't put up much of a fight when Obi Wan told you to go to this meeting? You usually hate anything to do with politics." He asked. For a moment Ki'ara wondered if it was worth getting Anakin into trouble, then she told him telepathically. Anakins eyes widened.

"You didn't! How'd you get into all of their quarters?"

"It was no easy task, but it'll be worth it, believe me." She said grinning.

Obi Wan Kenobi bowed to Fari Saron, the planetary leader of the Baco.

"So you see my problem?" Saron was saying.

"The Baco are not warriors, we prefer peace to war. If my proposition is not passed by the senate, then the Baco will be plunged into a battle we cannot win."

"We understand, that is why we have assigned Obi Wan and his apprentice to protect you until this is brought before the senate." Mace Windu said, casting a look in the direction of Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, who were both squirming uncomfortably. Then he felt it to, and he had to try very hard not to squirm, looking at the faces of the other council members he that the same was happening to them. What's going on? He wondered. Obi Wan and Fari were giving them strange looks.

"Are you alright, masters?" Obi Wan asked politely. Some of the masters were surreptitiously scratching their bums.

Behind the bush that hid them from view, Anakin snickered. Ki'ara elbowed him.

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" She hissed.

Back in the clearing, Yoda had pulled out his lightsabre, and was using its business end to scratch HIS business end. Obi Wan stared at him.

"Master Yoda, this is not behaviour befitting a Jedi." He said. Yoda waved his lightsabre at him.

"The behaviour of a Jedi, show you I will." He grumbled. Suddenly Obi Wan felt a familiar presence.

/Ki'ara/ He sent the thought out through their bond, he started searching for her.

"Uh-oh." Ki'ara muttered. She stood up and dragging Anakin behind her ran back in the direction of the temple.

/Ki'ara! Stop right there/ Obi Wans thought literally yelled in her mind. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Obi Wan chasing her; some of the council had recovered, and were hot on his heels.

/Uh…Ki'aras not here right now please leave a message at the sound of the beep…BEEP/ She knew that doing something like that would just piss him off more, but she figured that she couldn't get in anymore trouble than she was already in.

"Let's split up, make it harder for them to catch us." Anakin said, Ki'ara nodded taking off in the opposite direction. She spared another look, back over her shoulder and saw her master gaining on her, he looked really angry.

"Ki'ara Tonan! You had better stop running right now! If you don't you're going to be really sorry!" Obi Wan yelled at the retreating form of his apprentice.

I think I'll be sorrier if I stop Ki'ara thought to herself, then called back over her shoulder.

"Not a chance, master! Not until you promise not to kill me!"

"Ki'ara! Stop this instant!"

Uh-oh he's getting madder. Maybe I should stop… 

"I am going to hang you up by your braid when I catch you!"

Nope, better not She rounded a corner, and slammed full tilt into someone, she fell back on the floor. A very pissed off looking Mace Windu stood over her, glaring down at her. Then she was yanked to her feet, as Obi Wan grabbed her braid, and he pulled her down the corridor after Mace Windu.

"Ow! Master my braid is not a leash." She complained.

"Calm down, master! Remember anger leads to the dark side. Who'd train me if you became a sith?" Obi Wan just glared at her.

"No one, you play to many jokes. You'd probably just be better off crossing over with me." He shot back testily, and pulled her braid harder.

Ok, I think I'll just shut up now. Stupid mouth getting me into more trouble… They finally arrived at the council chambers. Anakin and Qui Gon were already there, as were the entire council. Ki'ara gulped, maybe that joke hadn't been such a good idea.

"Well at least we don't have to start an investigation, to find out who did this." Mace said.

"Compound your guilt, running away did." Yoda said.

"Well if you had Obi Wan screaming like a girl in your head you wouldn't exactly be thinking very clearly at the time either, next time I'll know better than to do something stupid like running away." She shot back.

"Padawan!" Obi Wan said sharply.

"Padawan Tonan, this was your idea I take it?" Windu asked. Ki'ara nodded.

"Yes, master. I didn't tell Anakin what I had done until we were already there." She replied.

"Nevertheless he still went with you after he knew what you had done." Adi Gallia said. Anakin gulped, knowing that whatever Ki'aras punishment was to be, he would now share it.

"However, it will be up to your masters to decide what punishment you should get for this incident." Ki'ara sighed, why did she have a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing freedom until after her knighthood.

"Padawan Tonan." Yoda said. Ki'aras head came up as she was addressed.

"Good idea, in undies putting itching powder. Like a good joke I do." He cackled.

"Huh?" Ki'ara stared at him mouth wide open. Whatever she had been expecting after she'd been caught, it hadn't been for one of the masters to compliment her. Yoda waved his hand.

"Dismissed you are." He said. Ki'ara looked at Anakin and the two nearly ran for the door, before he changed his mind.


	3. Chapter 6

Anakin and Ki'ara are 10 years old.

Anakin stared in distaste at the bowl of mush in front of him. 

"I'm supposed to eat this?" He muttered, poking it with a spoon, as if he expected it to attack him. Anakins master Qui Gon Jinn, shook his head, as if in despair, as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Just eat it; it's all going to the same place anyway." He said. Ki'ara Tonan just grinned at Anakin.

"It beats rations." She said, around a mouth full of breakfast, then she gagged and quickly grabbed her glass of juice, Anakin laughed at her.

"You don't sound so sur-"

"Ki'ara!" The voice Ki'aras master Obi Wan Kenobi bellowed from the direction of the fresher. Ki'aras eyes widened as Obi Wan strode into the room.

"Uh-oh." She breathed. Obi Wan glared at her.

"What was the meaning of that?" He barked. Ki'ara sank down in her chair

"It was meant for Anakin, but he didn't…well you know. I guess I just forgot about it, after that." She said. Obi Wan closed his eyes, trying to regain his patience.

"Well, what was meant for Anakin just got you grounded for a week, again." He replied calmly.

"Yes, master." She said, as she and Anakin collected their data pads and headed for class. He left for his room and when he returned he was dressed in a clean tunic.

"I want you in the gardens in about an hour, I have a meeting with the Baco leader and you will be there." He said, as the two slipped out the door. Qui Gon returned and sat down at the table, and started eating; he glanced at Obi Wan, and tried to hide his smile.

"She's just a child Obi Wan; give her the time to grow up."

"She's a Jedi and playing jokes is not what Jedi do."

"I seem to remember that her master wasn't exactly an innocent in the ways of merry making." Qui Gon joked

"Not as much as she does, all she seems to do is play jokes." Obi Wan said.

"That innocent little girl?" Qui Gon asked.

"That innocent little girl put plastic wrap on the toilet seat this morning, do you know what happens when you don't take it off first. It goes all over your clothes, your feet and I didn't have any shoes on."

The students streamed out of the classroom. Anakin turned to Ki'ara.

"So you want to tell me why it was that you didn't put up much of a fight when Obi Wan told you to go to this meeting? You usually hate anything to do with politics." He asked. For a moment Ki'ara wondered if it was worth getting Anakin into trouble, then she told him telepathically. Anakins eyes widened.

"You didn't! How'd you get into all of their quarters?"

"It was no easy task, but it'll be worth it, believe me." She said grinning.

Obi Wan Kenobi bowed to Fari Saron, the planetary leader of the Baco.

"So you see my problem?" Saron was saying.

"The Baco are not warriors, we prefer peace to war. If my proposition is not passed by the senate, then the Baco will be plunged into a battle we cannot win."

"We understand, that is why we have assigned Obi Wan and his apprentice to protect you until this is brought before the senate." Mace Windu said, casting a look in the direction of Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, who were both squirming uncomfortably. Then he felt it to, and he had to try very hard not to squirm, looking at the faces of the other council members he that the same was happening to them. What's going on? He wondered. Obi Wan and Fari were giving them strange looks.

"Are you alright, masters?" Obi Wan asked politely. Some of the masters were surreptitiously scratching their bums.

Behind the bush that hid them from view, Anakin snickered. Ki'ara elbowed him.

"Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" She hissed.

Back in the clearing, Yoda had pulled out his lightsabre, and was using its business end to scratch HIS business end. Obi Wan stared at him.

"Master Yoda, this is not behaviour befitting a Jedi." He said. Yoda waved his lightsabre at him.

"The behaviour of a Jedi, show you I will." He grumbled. Suddenly Obi Wan felt a familiar presence.

/Ki'ara/ He sent the thought out through their bond, he started searching for her.

"Uh-oh." Ki'ara muttered. She stood up and dragging Anakin behind her ran back in the direction of the temple.

/Ki'ara! Stop right there/ Obi Wans thought literally yelled in her mind. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Obi Wan chasing her; some of the council had recovered, and were hot on his heels.

/Uh…Ki'aras not here right now please leave a message at the sound of the beep…BEEP/ She knew that doing something like that would just piss him off more, but she figured that she couldn't get in anymore trouble than she was already in.

"Let's split up, make it harder for them to catch us." Anakin said, Ki'ara nodded taking off in the opposite direction. She spared another look, back over her shoulder and saw her master gaining on her, he looked really angry.

"Ki'ara Tonan! You had better stop running right now! If you don't you're going to be really sorry!" Obi Wan yelled at the retreating form of his apprentice.

I think I'll be sorrier if I stop Ki'ara thought to herself, then called back over her shoulder.

"Not a chance, master! Not until you promise not to kill me!"

"Ki'ara! Stop this instant!"

Uh-oh he's getting madder. Maybe I should stop… 

"I am going to hang you up by your braid when I catch you!"

Nope, better not She rounded a corner, and slammed full tilt into someone, she fell back on the floor. A very pissed off looking Mace Windu stood over her, glaring down at her. Then she was yanked to her feet, as Obi Wan grabbed her braid, and he pulled her down the corridor after Mace Windu.

"Ow! Master my braid is not a leash." She complained.

"Calm down, master! Remember anger leads to the dark side. Who'd train me if you became a sith?" Obi Wan just glared at her.

"No one, you play to many jokes. You'd probably just be better off crossing over with me." He shot back testily, and pulled her braid harder.

Ok, I think I'll just shut up now. Stupid mouth getting me into more trouble… They finally arrived at the council chambers. Anakin and Qui Gon were already there, as were the entire council. Ki'ara gulped, maybe that joke hadn't been such a good idea.

"Well at least we don't have to start an investigation, to find out who did this." Mace said.

"Compound your guilt, running away did." Yoda said.

"Well if you had Obi Wan screaming like a girl in your head you wouldn't exactly be thinking very clearly at the time either, next time I'll know better than to do something stupid like running away." She shot back.

"Padawan!" Obi Wan said sharply.

"Padawan Tonan, this was your idea I take it?" Windu asked. Ki'ara nodded.

"Yes, master. I didn't tell Anakin what I had done until we were already there." She replied.

"Nevertheless he still went with you after he knew what you had done." Adi Gallia said. Anakin gulped, knowing that whatever Ki'aras punishment was to be, he would now share it.

"However, it will be up to your masters to decide what punishment you should get for this incident." Ki'ara sighed, why did she have a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing freedom until after her knighthood.

"Padawan Tonan." Yoda said. Ki'aras head came up as she was addressed.

"Good idea, in undies putting itching powder. Like a good joke I do." He cackled.

"Huh?" Ki'ara stared at him mouth wide open. Whatever she had been expecting after she'd been caught, it hadn't been for one of the masters to compliment her. Yoda waved his hand.

"Dismissed you are." He said. Ki'ara looked at Anakin and the two nearly ran for the door, before he changed his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

A BAD JOKE 

Very gently she slipped the bubbles out of her pocket, being careful not to break its delicate membrane, balancing them on the railing in front of her. By now her best friend Anakin Skywalker was begging her to let him throw one, she shook her head. They had decided that as today was lita day, that they could hardly let it go by unannounced, so they were going to drop them on the first Jedi initiate to come out of the dining hall. Anakin pointed downward.

"Here comes our victim." He hissed, she slowly pushed them off the railing, and the they plummeted down, and splattered all over the small green figure of Jedi master Yoda, Ki'ara leaned over to take a look and started to snigger joined by Anakin, Yoda slowly turned and looked right up at her.

"Oh no." She breathed.

"He hasn't seen you Anakin; go before he gets up here." Anakin spared a glance at her before she gave him a shove. Yoda came up the stairs, his gimmer stick tapping, and grabbed her by her braid dragging her down the corridor.

"Your master, hear about this he will." He warned. She groaned loudly. After what she'd done the last time Obi-Wan was going to ground her for a very long time.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn glanced up as Anakin ran in, looking a little panicky.

"Anakin what is wrong?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

"Nothing, master. I have a lot of homework to do and I thought I should start as soon as possible." And he dashed to his room, followed by his master. Just then there was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan opened it, Ki'ara stood there looking far worse than Anakin had.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to knock every time?" He complained. Then his padawan moved aside as Yoda stepped past her, pulling her after him as he walked into the room. Obi-Wan tried not to stare at Yoda who was covered in pink and yellow paint.

"Playing tricks, your padawan is. Funny she thinks she is." He said.

"Do this alone she did not."

"Is this true?" He asked her.

"Yes, master. I mean I did do it, but I did it myself, I dropped the paint bubbles on master Yoda myself." She replied. Obi-Wan turned to the diminutive Jedi master.

"I apologise for my apprentice's actions, master. You can be assured that she will be punished accordingly."

"No need to apologise, you have. Your apprentice should." Yoda said. Obi-Wan turned to his padawan and gave her a look that spoke louder than any words could have.

"I am sorry, master." She said, ducking her head. Her master knew that there was something she wasn't saying, he crossed his arms over his chest, and stared down at her.

"I didn't mean to hit master Yoda, I thought he was an initiate."

"That does not make it right. You shouldn't have done it period, why should hitting master Yoda with paint be any different from hitting anyone else? Are you truly repentant, or are you just apologising because I told you to?"

"I am sorry master." And the clearly feeling the need to clarify.

"I didn't mean to get caught." She looked right him, she refused to lie outright to her master. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and groaned _why me? _ He thought. The there was a sound he didn't recognise, the small green Jedi master was chuckling. Obi-Wan and Ki'ara stared at him the each other, confusion written all over their faces, whatever they had expected It certainly wasn't for Yoda to start laughing, he pointed his stick at her.

"Learned your apprentice has a very valuable lesson this day." He said.

"Starting to trust you she is. Lie to you she will not." And then he walked out, Ki'ara turned to her master.

"What'd he mean by that?" She asked, Obi-Wan smiled.

"I think he just forgave you. I've never seen him laugh before." He said. Ki'ara grinned and walked toward her room.

"Hold it." Obi-Wan called after her, she turned at the sound of her voice.

"Master Yoda may have forgiven you. However what you did is still wrong. You are grounded for a month, that means no holovids or holobooks unless they are for your studies. Any free time you have left will be spent keeping our quarters clean, helping myself, Qui-Gon or master Yoda. If I'm sent on a mission you will not accompany me. After every class and for lunch you will return here unless you are asked to do something by me, Qui-Gon or Master Yoda. You are not allowed to go on any temple outing whether they are for classes or not. If you ever do this again your punishment will be a lot worse that this, do you understand?" He said sternly. She felt like asking him '_how could it be worse'?_ But obviously decided against it

"Yes, master." She sighed.

"And I know Anakin was with you and I am proud that you did not implicate him, it shows that you are a true friend."

"You're proud of me?" She asked dumbly.

"Yes, I am." He replied. She turned away and headed back to her room, passing Qui-Gon on the way as he came out of Anakins room.

"Please tell me I wasn't ever as bad as that?" He said to his former master.

"You're right you were much worse." Qui-Gon said. The two shared a laugh.


	5. Chapter 2

In this fanfiction Ki'ara and Anakin are fourteen.

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

Ki'ara grinned at Anakin around the mouthful of food.

"C'mon Ani, if they don't know about it how can we get into trouble? We go out after they go to sleep and come back before they wake up, it'll be easy." She said. Anakin finally nodded that he would go.

"What are you two talking about?" Someone asked. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined them.

"Just classes and homework assignments, master." She lied glibly. He stared at her knowing she was lying, he opened his mouth as if to aks her something, and then on reflection decided he didn't want to know.

"Are you both ready to start?" Qui-Gon asked them.

"Yes, master." They both answered together. The four made their way to one of the gyms.

"Just run from one end of the room to the other, as fast as you can." Obi-Wan was saying to his apprentice.

"Is there something wrong? Have you ever done this exercise?" He asked when he saw the look on her face, she should know how it was done most jedi initiates knew how to do this from an early age.

"I can run fine master. It's just that…well…I have a little difficulty stopping that's all." She blushed as she said it.

"That's why we're here." Was all he said.

Then both Anakin and she started. Ki'ara pushing herself with the force and streaked past Anakin a few time. The fourth time she passed him they could hear her feet sliding as she tried to stop, then she bounced of the wall. She picked herself up of the floor and gave Obi-Wan a look that clearly said I told you so. They continued like that for the rest of the morning, before they both had to go to classes.

That evening they sat around the table for dinner, there was a great deal of ragging.

"….and you bounced of the wall so many times I'm surprised that the wall didn't get a Ki'ara shaped dent in it." Anakin laughed.

"At least I can run faster than you can." She retorted good-naturedly. They started clearing the table, and then she and Anakin started their homework that Master Windu had given them. A few hours later the four went to bed.

They met in the main room, dressed in ordinary tunics, and they snuck out of the temple together and hailed a passing speeder cab.

"Aren't you two a little young to be out this late on your own?" The driver said.

"We are not too young; in fact we have already paid you for this journey." Ki'ara passed her hand in front of his face.

"You are not to young, thank you for paying in advance." He repeated obediently. It was the same at the night club the entered, although they still got strange looks from some of the patrons.

"I'm not so sure about this, how often have you done this before?" Anakin asked uneasily.

"Never, and that's the point Ani how often do you think we'll get this chance?" She said, waving to the bartender. He passed her over a glass filled with some bright red liquid. She gulped the whole thing down in one go, and started coughing, when she had recovered, she asked for another one. Anakin asked for a bilaberry juice, and watched his friend as she downed her third drink.

"Be careful you don't know what that stuff does!" He said sharply. She giggled.

"Oh come on Ani learn to have a little fun." She said, grabbing his arm and dancing around him. She grabbed another drink from the bar and swigged it down, then she ran across the room and did the same to a customer. Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes he went after her. It took him a long time to persuade her to leave with him and it didn't help that the patron she was dancing with kept butting in, but finally Anakin got her out the door and into a cab. It was only as they were approaching the temple that he noticed their money pouch, which he had been carrying was missing.

Qui-Gon awoke to a pounding on the door, he stumbled toward it and found that Obi-Wan had already answered it, outside the door stood a angry looking man, Anakin who looked like he wanted to die and a very drunk Ki'ara. The cabdriver explained that they had no credits to pay and Qui-Gon gave him what he was owed. Ki'ara was now snorting with laughter at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Anakin came into the room, he turned to his mentor.

"I'm sorry master, we shouldn't have broken the rules." He mumbled. They turned at the sound of a crash and saw that Obi-Wan was trying to get his apprentice of the floor and into her room.

"We shall talk about this in the morning, padawan." Qui-Gon said shortly.

She awoke to find herself at home in bed. H_ow in the sith did I get here. _She thought. She climbed slowly out of bed and almost instantly the room started spinning, and a wave a nausea washed over she dashed for the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Obi-Wan entered the room. She turned to face him, which caused her to feel even worse. He seemed to take pity on her, after a moment as he handed her a piece of paper to wipe her mouth.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked sarcastically. She shook her head.

"I don't know master; I cannot remember what I did." She said honestly.

"Come into the kitchen when you're finished, padawan." He said.


	6. Chapter 4

Ki'ara is fifteen

**WELCOME TO THE MOVIES**

"Ow!" Ki'ara Tonan rubbed the back of her head as sat up, she had woken up quite suddenly and fallen out of bed, but she couldn't remember why she had woken.

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day!" A voice sang. She groaned as she headed towards the living area she shared with her master Obi Wan Kenobi, this was the third day he had been singing that song and she was really starting to hate it. She found him dancing around the room, with a floor brush in his hands.

"Master, if you have to sing could you please sing a different song." She said, at the sound of her voice he spun around blushing.

"K...Ki'ara, I didn't hear you coming in, what are you doing up this early?" He asked, trying to hide the brush from view. She rolled her eyes.

"You woke me up with your infernal screeching, master." She replied grumpily.

"I might as well go and get dressed I have to be at class in a few minutes anyway."

In the cafeteria she sat across from her best friend Anakin Skywalker.

"It's really weird, he keeps singing strange songs that I've never even heard before."

"He'll probably stop after a while. I mean how long can it go on?" He asked reasonably.

"Hopefully not long, I don't know how many early mornings I can take." She said.

"Your masters singing, you are talking about, hmm?" Yoda asked, as he walked over to their table.

"Nice voice, he has." Ki'ara grimaced.

"Not before dawn it's not." She muttered under her breath. Yoda chuckled as he walked away.

"I have an idea, let's tell our masters that we need to look at some of the archives, and we can look up this song Obi Wan has been singing." Anakin suggested.

"Ok. I'll meet you there."

Obi Wan and Ki'ara sat down at the table; he insisted that whenever possible that they eat the evening meal together. Ki'ara looked down at her plate, and smiled.

"I think that your cooking is getting better, master, nothing here is char grilled to perfection." She said. Obi Wan smiled indulgently.

"Be careful, padawan, or you will be making dinner tomorrow." He said jokingly. Ki'ara put her hands up.

"No! Please, anything but that. I'll be good I promise." Then they started eating.

"I need one more hit!" Obi Wan yelled, jumping to his feet. Surpried, Ki'ara who had been lifting a forkful of food to her mouth, miscalculated and stuck the fork in her nose.

"I appreciate what your trying to do, I really do, but I need one more score, to ease myself of it. Just one. Just one." Obi Wan ranted on. Blue blood trickling from her nose, Ki'ara stared at him, she had never seen him act like this before. Then just as suddenly he sat down again and started eating

"Just one more fucking hit!" He yelled again. Switching her fork to her other hand, Ki'ara reached over and smacked him across the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Obi Wan asked, rubbing his head.

"What do you think a hit is? Now you don't have to keep screaming." She retorted.

Anakin was already in the library when she arrived.

"It's getting worse, at dinner he was screaming something about needing another hit. I don't think he liked it when I obliged." She said. Anakin smiled and turned the screen so she could see what was on it.

"There's a film called Moulin Rouge. And the main actor in it Ewan McCregor, looks just like Obi Wan. There's a song in it called "Come what may", that sounds like the one you say he's been singing. Maybe this "Ewan McCregor" has been in another film with those lines about needing another hit, in it." He said. Ki'ara nodded, and pressed a button to activate her own console. A half an hour later she was interrupted by Anakins laughter.

"Look at this, There's this guy, Samuel L. Jackson, he looks just like Master Windu, except he's got hair." He said, and sent the link to Ki'ara, soon she was laughing to.

"Umm…Ani there's this actor called Hayden Christensen that could be your twin brother." She grinned at him, then she started reading.

"Hayden Christensen is a young, excellent actor. In his most recent film role in _On the Run_, he played the part of Bobby Davis, as a young man who is being hunted, along with his wife and their baby daughter. His wife, Sarah, is portrayed by the beautiful, and talented actress Elizabeth Drake. Picture attached, ok let's take a look at you Elizabeth, and see how beautiful you really are…" She trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked as he came around the table to take a look, and he two blushed, the two people in the picture were locked in an embrace, which looked far beyond friendly. That wasn't what embarrassed them though, the young man looked identical to Anakin, and the young woman, if you made her skin snowy white and her hair blue, would have looked just like Ki'ara.

"Uh…maybe this thing wasn't such a good idea." Anakin muttered. Ki'ara nodded agreement, as she stood up. And they both headed back to their quarters, on the way they ran into Yoda.

"Padawan Tonan." He said.

"Singing again is master Obi Wan. The whole temple, he will." Qui Gon joined them, and he poked the big Jedi master with his gimmer stick.

"Pretend to be this Liam Neeson person, Qui Gon used to. Spend too much time with him, Obi Wan did, rub off on him it has." But he chuckled, as he walked away. Qui Gon blushed, he turned to Anakin.

"I was just coming to look for you, padawan. Did you find what it was you were looking for?" He said. Anakin blushed again, as he looked at Ki'ara.

"Yes, master." He replied.

Ki'ara walked into the caf with Obi Wan, Qui Gon and Anakin, and stared up at the far wall, the picture of Hayden Christensen and Elizabeth Drake had been plastered all over the walls.

"Where did that co-" Anakin was cut short as Qui Gon and Obi Wan started laughing. Ki'ara whirled on her master, and saw the two huge pictures stuck on the wall behind them. One was of the actor she presumed was Liam Neeson, in it he was with some woman and the two were kissing each other. The other picture was of Ewan McCregor, from the film Moulin Rouge with his co-star Nicole Kidman, they too were kissing each other. Anakin ran for the door, and Ki'ara was right behind him.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, master. Look behind you." She as she ran past him. Soon Qui Gon and Obi Wan were joining their padawans as the raced through the temple halls.

"Do you think the council will give us an assignment away from here? One that will last for at least a year?" Anakin asked.


	7. Chapter 7

In this fanfiction Ki'ara and Anakin are fourteen.

**A NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

Ki'ara grinned at Anakin around the mouthful of food.

"C'mon Annie, if they don't know about it how can we get into trouble? We go out after they go to sleep and come back before they wake up, it'll be easy." She said. Anakin finally nodded that he would go.

"What are you two talking about?" Someone asked. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined them.

"Just classes and homework assignments, master." She lied glibly. He stared at her knowing she was lying, he opened his mouth as if to ask her something, and then on reflection decided he didn't want to know.

"Are you both ready to start?" Qui-Gon asked them.

"Yes, master." They both answered together. The four made their way to one of the gyms.

"just run from one end of the room to the other, as fast as you can." Obi-Wan was saying to his apprentice.

"Is there something wrong? Have you ever done this exercise?" He asked when he saw the look on her face, she should know how it was done most jedi initiates knew how to do this from an early age.

"I can run fine master. It's just that…well…I have a little difficulty stopping that's all." She blushed as she said it.

"That's why we're here." Was all he said.

Then both Anakin and she started. Ki'ara pushing herself with the force and streaked past Anakin a few time. The fourth time she passed him they could hear her feet sliding as she tried to stop, and then she bounced of the wall. She picked herself up of the floor and gave Obi-Wan a look that clearly said I told you so. They continued like that for the rest of the morning, before they both had to go to classes.

That evening they sat around the table for dinner, there was a great deal of ragging.

"….and you bounced of the wall so many times I'm surprised that the wall didn't get a Ki'ara shaped dent in it." Anakin laughed.

"At least I can run faster than you can." She retorted good-naturedly. They started clearing the table, and then she and Anakin started their homework, that Master Windu had given them. A few hours later the four went to bed.

They met in the main room, dressed in ordinary tunics, and they snuck out of the temple together and hailed a passing speeder cab.

"Aren't you two a little young to be out this late on your own?" The driver said.

"We are not to young, in fact we have already paid you for this journey." Ki'ara passed her hand in front of his face.

"You are not to young, thank you for paying in advance." He repeated obediently. It was the same at the night club the entered, although they still got strange looks from some of the patrons.

"I'm not so sure about this, how often have you done this before?" Anakin asked uneasily.

"Never, and that's the point Annie how often do you think we'll get this chance?" She said, waving to the bartender. He passed her over a glass filled with some bright red liquid. She gulped the whole thing down in one go, and started coughing when she had recovered she asked for another one. Anakin asked for a bilaberry juice, and watched his friend as she downed her third drink.

"Be careful you don't know what that stuff does!" He said sharply. She giggled.

"Oh come on Annie learn to have a little fun." She said, grabbing his arm and dancing around him. She grabbed another drink from the bar and swigged it down, then she ran across the room and did the same to a customer. Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes he went after her. It took him a long time to persuade her to leave with him and it didn't help that the patron she was dancing with kept butting in, but finally Anakin got her out the door and into a cab. It was only as they were approaching the temple that he noticed their money pouch, which he had been carrying was missing.

Qui-Gon awoke to a pounding on the door, he stumbled toward it and found that Obi-Wan had already answered it, outside the door stood a angry looking man, Anakin who looked like he wanted to die and a very drunk Ki'ara. The cabdriver explained that they had no credits to pay and Qui-Gon gave him what he was owed. Ki'ara was now snorting with laughter at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Anakin came into the room, he turned to his mentor.

"I'm sorry master, we shouldn't have broken the rules." He mumbled. They turned at the sound of a crash and saw that Obi-Wan was trying to get his apprentice of the floor and into her room.

"We shall talk about this in the morning, padawan." Qui-Gon said shortly.

She awoke to find herself at home in bed _how in the sith did I get here_ she thought. She climbed slowly out of bed and almost instantly the room started spinning, and a wave a nausea washed over she dashed for the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Obi-Wan entered the room. She turned to face him, which caused her to feel even worse. He seemed to take pity on her, after a moment as he handed her a piece of paper to wipe her mouth.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know master, I cannot remember what I did." She spoke honestly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ever had to look after a four year old?**

"Ki'ara, can I ask you to do me a favour?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked. 

"Of course master Qui-Gon."

"I need you to collect Anakin from the infirmary, Obi-Wan and I have to meet with someone. Just bring him straight back here. We shouldn't be to long." He said. She nodded it sounded easy enough.

When she walked into the infirmary waiting room Reeta Dala, one of the healers was waiting for her.

"Hello Ki'ara, Master Jinn told me that you would be coming for Anakin. There's a little problem. He seems to be allergic to the anaesthesia we gave him. It's making him behave a bit oddly." She led the way into the infirmary and Ki'ara was nearly bowled over by Anakin.

"Ki'ara! Wow it's great to see you; I thought Qui-Gon was coming to pick me up."

"Well, I'm afraid that you're stuck with me. Thank you healer Dala, c'mon Annie." She walked out Anakin trotting behind her.

"We're going straight back to your quarters, Anakin ok?" She said, receiving no response she turned around, Anakin was no longer behind her. She retraced her steps, and found him inside one of the crèches playing with the other children. The crèche master were giving him strange looks, he was a fourteen-year-old acting like he was four.

"Anakin. We have to get back before your master returns." She called, but he just continued playing.

"Anakin! Aren't you in enough trouble already?" Finally he came out, and she apologised to the crèche masters, once again they started off. A moment later she noticed he was gone again, this time he was in the empty dining hall trying to take as much ice-cream as he could get away with.

"Anakin! We need to get back now put that ice cream back!" She said. He shook his head and pouted.

"Don't wanna. I want ice cream." He said petulantly, and then to her utter amazement he threw himself on the floor and started kicking the floor screaming.

"I want ice cream! I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" He yelled, she sighed in exasperation.

"How about we have ice cream when we get back, you can have as much as you want?" She said. Slowly he sat up, and then grinned leaping to his feet, and he started jumping up and down. Now she was really glad that no one was there yet.

"K', can we go now?" He begged. She rolled her eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to do." She muttered.

"This time you walk in front of me." She ordered, they were finally nearing their quarters, when he turned around.

"I gotta go!" He whined.

"We're nearly there, you can go then." She said.

"I gotta go now! I wanna go now! Now! Now! Now!" To demonstrate he started doing the dance.

"We'll be there in a minute, Annie." Before she could stop him, he darted over to the nearest door and started banging on it.

"Let me in! I gotta go!" He yelled. The door slid open, these were Mace Windus quarters, he was the head of the Jedi council and usually very stern, today was no exception, Anakin just pushed right past him, and ran to the fresher. Mace Windu turned to Ki'ara, eyebrows raised.

"Would you like to explain what's going on." He said, she knew it wasn't really a request.

"Yes, master. He broke his arm and the anaesthesia they gave him is making him act like a four year old." She said as Anakin came back out.

"I even washed my hands when I was finished, wanna see?" He held them out.

"Not particularly, let's leave master Windu alone before you get us into more trouble. I apologise for disturbing you, master." She pushed Anaking out ahead of her, when they eventually made it to his quarters he started begging for the promised ice cream.

"Ok, ok sit down over there and I'll go and get it." When she returned she wasn't particularly surprised to find he wasn't sitting down waiting for the sweet, instead she found him in Qui-Gons room throwing Qui-Gons clothes around and jumping on the bed.

"Anakin get down from there! She said.

"No! You wanna join me, it's great fun? C'mon! Whee!" She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm.

"If you don't come down here right now you won't get any ice cream." She warned, it had the desired effect; he climbed down of the ruins of Qui-Gons bed.

"If I don't kill you then I'm sure your master will." She muttered. The quiet didn't last long once the ice cream was gone, he started pulling the cushions of the sofa and bouncing on its bare frame. _Force give me patience_ she thought.

"Anakin get down of the sofa!" She ordered.

"No! Gonna bounce all day." He declared happily.

"You're going to break your other arm." She warned.

"No I won't." Then he apparently changed his mind, he went into the kitchen, but it wasn't until she heard banging that she went after him. He was floating dishes around his head and some of them were falling.

"Anakin! Stop it right now!" She yelled, losing what little calm she had left.

"No! It's fun here wanna plate?" And one of the plates flew right at her, she ducked just in time and it crashed against the wall.

"Fine do whatever you want, I don't care." She walked back to the living room. When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan finally returned, they found Anakin bouncing on the sofa, singing, and Ki'ara studiously trying to ignore him.

"What's going on here? Why are you letting him do that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because it's quieter, that's why." She said a little testily.

"Anakin! Get down here right now! Quieter than what exactly?" He asked her. When Qui-Gon ordered him to get down again, he started screaming his protests that jumping on the sofa was great fun, she smirked at Qui-Gon.

"That." Was all she said, and started picking up her datapads.

"I'll see you back in our quarters, master." She turned back to Qui-Gon.

"If you don't kill him, then you really do have the patience of the Force, however Master Windu might object to him living. Enjoy cleaning up the mess."

A few moments after she arrived at her quarters she was joined by Obi-Wan.

"That was a very cruel thing you did to Qui-Gon."

"I didn't give him the anaesthesia. The healers did that."

"You know that's not what I meant. I was talking about the ice cream, why did you give him chocolate ice cream? Qui-Gon was trying to make him go to bed when I left, and having a great deal of trouble doing it." He said, she frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't think that it's the ice cream that's making him act that way, it's probably the coffee." Seeing the look on Obi-Wans face she continued.

"Have you ever tried saying no to a four year old? Besides I only gave him one master. It should wear of in about eight hours, Qui-Gon is in for a fun night." She grinned up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

This is to replace chapter 9 in this fanfiction is not mine, I did not write it; nor do I know where it came from. I've tried to delete it and for some reason it won't let me. If the author of this chapter reads this fanfic then I apologise, hopefully this will be sorted out ASAP.


	10. Chapter 11

"Master! Help!" Qui Gon was awake instantly, lightsabre in hand he made his way towards the fresher, where he knew his apprentice was. When he stepped inside he saw that Obi Wan Kenobi was pressed up against one side of the shower stall. Qui Gon sighed, as he deactivated his sabre.

"Kill it quickly before it attacks me!" Obi Wan screeched

"Obi Wan, it's just a small spider it's not going to hurt you." Qui Gon said. He turned and started to leave the room.

"Master! Don't leave it in here with me. Take it with you…Get away from me!" The last was directed at the tiny spider on the opposite wall of the shower.

"It won't attack you, you're at least a thousand sizes larger than it is. Breakfast will be waiting when you finally decide to come out of there."

"Nooo! Come back!"

It took at least an hour for Obi Wan to finally get past the very dangerous and frightening spider in the shower. He sat down at the table, and without a word to his master he started eating.

"You know Obi Wan, you are going to have to overcome this fear that you have of spiders. Some day it will either save you or kill you." Qui Gon said.

Obi Wan Kenobi closed his eyes for a moment, Qui Gon had been right. As he stared up at the ackley he could almost hear Qui Gon laughter. Well, you were right, master. The question now is will this one kill me? He thought.


	11. Chapter 12

Ki'ara finished stirring in the special ingredient into the brownie mixture and poured it into an oven tray, once it was cooked she cut it into slices and arranged them neatly on a tray. Then she left for the cafeteria, the room was packed, but she spotted the people she was searching for almost straight away and headed in their direction. She balanced the plate carefully on hand as she reached forward to tap Adi Gallia on the shoulder.

"Hi. My Master says that I should do things for other people, so I made some brownies for you." She said. Adi smiled at her and Mace Windu nodded as he took the plate from her.

"Thank you, Padawan. I think that your master is right, and he should be proud of you." He said, most of the council nodded in agreement with him.

"Thank you, master." She said. She turned and joined Anakin Skywalker; her best friend. While Anakin talked, she kept glancing at the councils table. Finally Anakin leaned closer to her.

"What did you do this time?" He asked. Ki'ara jerked, as if Anakin had slapped her.

"Huh? Nothing…I didn't do anything." She stuttered. Anakin smirked.

"Yeah right. You'd better hope that Master Kenobi doesn't catch you this time." He whispered.

"He won't, I mean look at all that food they have, it could be anything they eat." She said without thinking, then groaned as she realised that she had just confirmed the other padawans suspicions. Suddenly Mace leaped to his feet and made a beeline for one of the doors, some of the council members followed him.

"So it begins." She grinned. Then she saw the person who had stopped to talk to the council and the grin faded, as he reached for one of the brownies.

"No! Oh Force, not him, please not him!" She groaned. Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the Chancellor Palpatine took a bite of the brownie. Moments later his aides, were bustling an ill looking chancellor away. Just as Adi, Mace and the rest of the council returned, Plo Koon pointed in her direction. For a moment Ki'ara stood rooted to the spot, and then she whirled and bolted for the door. Anakin right behind her. She looked back at him and smirked.

"For once you're not actually in on the joke. So why are you running away?" She asked. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks, turned and was about to head back to the canteen. He saw the council members bearing down on him and decided against this course of action. Once again he started running after her.

"How do you always manage to do this to me?" He called to her.

"Me! I'm not the one who decided to run even though I wasn't in trouble!" She yelled back.

"Why do we always run when we get into trouble? It just makes us look guiltier." Anakin asked.

"Because it's better than getting caught!" She came to a sudden stop.

"Master! Uh…so are we going on that mission?" She asked in a rush.

"No," Obi Wan said. Ki'ara glanced back over her shoulder.

"What about that trip through Coruscant that you keep promising to take me on, Master?" She asked.

"Now? Alright, let me just…" he spotted the council members coming down the hallway. He sighed loudly and his shoulders slumped.

"What did you do now?"

"Not much, I-" she was cut off as Obi Wan held one hand up.

"I don't want to hear this, do I?" He asked in a resigned tone of voice.

"Umm…probably not, Master." She mumbled. He sighed again and closed his eyes briefly; searching for the inner peace that always seemed to elude him at times like this.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu said in greeting.

"Master Windu," Obi Wan's voice was slightly pained.

"It seems your apprentice enjoys playing jokes on the council and the Chancellor." Windu said.

"You got the Chancellor as well, Padawan?" Obi Wan asked Ki'ara numbly.

"Yes, but not on purpose. I didn't know he was going to be there." She muttered.

"Oh, that makes it perfectly alright then," Obi Wan sarcastically. She turned her eyes to the floor.

"Seeing as your apprentice loves baking so much she'll be working in the kitchens for the next two weeks." Mace Windu said and then he turned and left.

"Aww…Master!" She turned pleading eyes on Obi Wan. He glared back at her.

"That isn't going to work, Padawan. You should be grateful that it isn't for longer." He said.

"I know, but…is that supposed to be a punishment for me or for the people who eat what I cook?" She asked. Obi Wan barely stopped himself from laughing.

"Let's just say that I won't be eating in the canteen for the time you're working there, Ki'ara." He said.


	12. Chapter 13

Where am I? What is this place? The voice spoke directly into my head, waking me up. Most people who know me, know that waking me up IS not a good idea, unless you're wearing full body armour that is. I sat up and glared at the person standing in the doorway, the fact that he/she was over eight feet tall, didn't bother me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, jumping at the sound of my own voice. The person standing in the doorway of the room; which I now noticed was not my room, looked, or should I say felt more confused than I felt. I stood up and then stood up some more, looking down I noticed that I now stood a lot further from the ground than I was used to. _Ok, now this is getting weird. _I thought. The guy who had asked me who he was, the fact that he was over eight feet tall, had two sets of glowing green eyes, covered in red scales and had claw like hands and feet, should have told me something was a little off (hahaha 'a little' yeah riiiiight). It was then that I noticed my hands, they were snowy white, with dark blue talon like fingernails, I also saw what was apparently my hair, bright blue dreadlocks that hung down to my over my shoulders to my waist, I bit my lip in thought and yelped, more in surprise than pain, as sharp teeth pierced my lip. And that was when I realised what exactly was going on, even though it seemed impossible. I was Ki'ara, a star wars RP character I had…which meant that if I was Ki'ara, then that guy was Scott.

"Nice to meet you, granted I hadn't quite pictured it this way…if at all. Me and you are going to have some fun." I said.

You and I. He corrected. _Yep, this is definitely Scott. _I thought to myself. I grinned at him.

"Really?" I barrelled past him and out the door and in another door. A moment later I came out a little shamefaced.

"Nope, that isn't the corridor." In actual fact, it looked a bit like a state of the art bathroom. Yes, toilets are a lot different in the Jedi temple than you thought they were. I'm sure that's the first thing you'd want to know about if you ever ended up there. I headed for another door and this time I got the right one. I looked back waiting for Scott to join me, we got some odd looks from the people, probably because we'd tried to walk outside at the same time, while we succeeded in doing that, we also managed to bash our heads off the low hanging door frame and now we were both clutching our heads, in our best impersonation of idiots. I glared around at them, as if challenging them to say something; eventually they averted their eyes and went about their business.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked. He turned to me.

How the hell should I know, you're older why don't you tell me. He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Technically speaking you're 1, 919 years older than me and here you are a Jedi master. I'm just a lowly padawan." I said. I'm sure if he could have, he would have rolled his eyes. Just then I was nearly bowled over as someone else ran into me, a person who was muttering that she shouldn't be here. We both recognised her.

"Hello, Juidinan." I said. She whirled when I said that name.

"I am not Juidinan, I'm Meggy!" She all but shrieked.

"We know that, we're not Tyrael or Ki'ara either." I said.

"I'm serious!" She yelled. I snickered; Tyreal elbowed me in the ribs.

So are we. He said calmly. Then I had a sinking feeling.

"If we're here, in these bodies, does that mean that we…I mean they…the real Ki'ara, Tyrael and Juidinan are in our bodies? And what about the rest of the Jedi, have they been changed as well?" I asked. They both looked at me, obviously that hadn't occurred to them, then almost as one we turned and ran towards to sound of voices. When we got there though we realised that apparently we were the only ones changed. Anakin and a woman, presumably Linari were arguin; loudly about something or other.

"Do you think we shoul tell them?" Juidinan asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean how do we explain how we got here. Besides it might be fun being here, learning abut the Jedi." I whispered back to her. At the sound of our whispers, Anakin and Linari looked up at us.

"Tell us what?" Anakin asked. Scott took a step back, he probably hadn't been expecting to be asked straight up what was going on.

"You might as well tell them, they might be able to help us." Juidinan said. I groaned, as Scott seemed to recover himself.

We have a small problem. He said.

"Small! You call this small!" I asked incredulously, but shut up at the look Meggy and Scott flashed in my direction.

"Are you going to explain what's going on, Master Zilitherion?" Linari asked.

First of all, my name is not 'Master Zilitherion', it's Scott. We don't know how we got here, nor how we can get back. He said. Now they were both staring at us, incomprehension clear in their eyes.

"Have you ever roll played? Pretended to be someone that you are not? That is what we do," I indicated myself, Juidinan and Scott.

"We 'pretend' to be people we are not, only now we are them." Even that made little sense to me, but I saw understanding dawn on their faces and something else as well, I couldn't tell what.

"Come with us." Anakin said. We followed after him, now I know how lambs feel when they are being led to the slaughter house, I had no idea where I was going. But of course overriding curiousity took over and as they rounded a corner, I went the other way. I didn't get very far though, Linari had obviously seen me wander off and caught up with me.

"You're going the wrong way, we're taking you to the healers." She said. _Oh, goody _I thought. Healers are doctors and while I had to go to see my doctor on a regular basis (that's the con of beind as accident prone as I am) I hated doctors in general, they always wanted to stick needles in me, the last time I had been in the hospital, It had only taken a nurse five tries and three needles to find a vein. It looked like I had no choice, because Linari looked like she would drag me down the corridors by my hair if I didn't agree to go. She thought I was an eight year old giant and while I might act like that sometimes, I was really twenty five, no need for her to know that though.

"Ok, lead on." I said. She shook her head, smiling.

"I think that I'll walk after you this time." She said. I sighed, I didn't think I was that transparent. We eventually got to the healers and I was right, they did want to stick needles in me. What is it about doctors, there the same wherever you go, an apprentice healer attempted to get a needle into my arm, but after a few tries and breaking the first needle, he decided that a stronger. Linari had gone somewhere else and she had obviously told Anakin to make sure I didn't run off again, because he stood next to me. Then he (the apprentice healer) returned with the stronger needle, I looked at it and probably gulped in pain. I turned to Anakin.

"Is that really necessary to stick me with a needle designed to pierce an elephant hide?" I asked. He looked confused.

"What's an elephant?" He said.

"Something that I'm not. Look I'm always cutting myself, the next time I do I'll come down here and fill there test tubes with my life giving liquid." I said. The healer smiled up at me.

"This won't hurt a bit." He said. I groaned, shaking my head.

"Yes, that's what every doctor says and it always does." Then I decided to play the part of a eight year old to the hilt.

"I'm only eight and you're going to stick me with that!" I shrieked loudly. The healer ignored me completely as he got the humongous needle into my arm and withdrew some blood.

"There that wasn't so bad. Was it?" He asked, smiling.

"How well do you think you can smile if you're missing your front teeth?" I snapped. I looked over in Scott's direction who was also trying to persuade a healer that he was in perfect health, at least they weren't using him as a pincushion. Meggy was finished being used as a guinea pig and was now waving her activated lightsaber around, trying to lop her own arm of or something. I stood up to go over to her but Anakin who was doing his convicted felon guard routine grabbed my arm, pulling me up short. I stared down at him, some people say that height can be intimadating. Anakin looked about as intimadated as a bantha, this wasn't working out as planned.


	13. Chapter 14

This story is not in the same timeline as in the arms of the angels 2 

Ki'ara and Anakin are fifteen.

THE TALK. "Let's study at my place." Ki'ara said. 

"Obi-Wan won't mind?" Anakin asked her.

"I don't think so; I'm not being punished at the moment, for a change, so it shouldn't be a problem."

They sat on the chairs, Master Windu had given them plenty of work to do, and explaining that they were going to have a test the following day, Anakin sighed and she grinned at him.

"At least he gave us some advance warning this time."

"How is it that you were the only one to pass the last one he gave us?"

"Because Obi-Wan had spent the three months before it teaching me about the photographic minds of the Jedi. Now come on we need to do this sometime today."

Three hours later they were finished, Anakin came back form the kitchen carrying two brula juices as he was about to hand hers over, he tripped spilling the bright red liquid down her tunic; she leaped to her feet, rolling her eyes.

"And here I thought Jedi were supposed to be graceful. This is my last clean tunic, Obi-Wan is going to kill me, thank you so much Annie." She said sarcastically.

"You're beginning to sound like Obi-Wan; you've even got his sarcasm down right." He muttered. Almost on cue Obi Wan entered.

"I'd better go, Master Qui-Gon is probably back by now." And he left, Obi-Wan turned to her.

"Why don't we make a start on dinner? After you change your tunic." He said pointedly, she nodded glad that he hadn't given her a lecture on keeping her clothes clean, when she rejoined him a few moments later to help him prepare dinner, she had her undertunic on.

"Sorry master, I don't have any clean ones left. It should be dry in time for tomorrow though." She apologised; he was staring at her.

"When did that happen?" He asked. Looking down at her herself, she didn't notice any other stains on her undertunic or pants.

"When did what happen?" She asked him confused. He shook his head as he turned back to the vegetables he was slicing.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He mumbled.

"Qui-Gon and Anakin will be joining us for dinner."

"Yes, master." She said. Half an hour later they were finished, and he went to his room when he came back he had one of his tunics in his hands, he held it out to her, trying not to look directly at her, she noticed he was blushing.

"Put this on." Was all he said. Just then the door beeped, Qui-Gon and Anakin had arrived, she was still rolling up the sleeves, but she bowed to Qui-Gon.

"Hello, master." She said. Obi-Wan turned to her.

"Why don't you and Anakin go to your room to-" Then he abruptly changed his mind.

"Go for a walk, dinner won't be ready for at least half an hour."

"Yes, master." She said, and led Anakin from the room. Qui-Gon turned to his former apprentice, eyebrows raised.

"Well Obi-Wan, what's the matter?" He asked. Obi-Wan gestured after his padawan.

"Ki'ara is, when I came back today Anakin had spilled some juice on her tunic, when I asked her to change, she came back wearing only her undertunic, when did she start-" He made motions with his hands trying to describe what he was talking about. Now it was Qui-Gons turn to look confused.

"I never noticed before today, when did she get them?" Obi-Wan blurted.

"What are you talking about, Obi-Wan? Do 'they' have a name?"

"Breasts, they're called breasts, when did that happen? I got a little distracted when I saw them…her. Do you think she knows about…well you know?" He asked, just as Anakin and Ki'ara returned. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows a small smile coming to his lips.

"You can ask, I suppose. We can talk about it over dinner. Anakin could do with hearing this again." He suggested. Obi-Wan nodded, but he didn't look very happy about it. They sat down at the table, and Qui-Gon must have grown tired of the silence, because he turned to Ki'ara.

"Ki'ara, Obi-Wan would like to talk to you about something." He said. Obi-Wans head came up and he stared at him, Ki'ara was looking at Obi Wan expectantly.

"I was wondering when you...ah…started growing?" He said.

"I'm growing all the time, master. It happens to most people by the time they reach this age."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I meant when did you start growing…you know?" He was the colour of the juice Anakin had spilt on her earlier.

"Master, what are you talking about?" She said, glancing in Qui-Gons direction, she opened a mental link with him.

_Is this a lead up to "When did you become so well endowed?" and then "The talk? _She asked him, he nodded silently at her.

_Please, don't tell him that I already had this talk. _

_And ruin the fun I'm having, not a chance. _He replied, out loud he just said.

"Get on with it Obi-Wan."

"When did you get a …um….a chest?" He mumbled. She glanced down, turning her head as if inspecting herself from all angles, and then she looked back up at him.

"I dunno, I guess it started about two years ago. Which reminds me, other than get in my way when I try to use my lighsaber. I presume they have some other purpose. But I was wondering what else they're for?" She asked. By now Qui-Gon had developed a very loud cough, and Anakin had his nose stuck in his dinner, trying not to laugh. Obi-Wan stared at her, his mouth opening and closing trying to say something, then he looked to Qui-Gon for help, who quickly stifled his cough.

"She's your padawan, Anakin and I had this conversation a long time ago." He said.

"I don't suppose you had a talk with anyone about the birds and bees yet?" He asked hopefully, hoping he wouldn't have to. For a moment she looked confused, and then she smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes. We covered it with Master Teo a while back." And seeing the look of relief on his face, she continued on.

"Did you know that the Taran bee of Correlia can live for up to one hundred years, isn't that amazing?" She was really warming to the subject now. Obi-Wan just sighed and rubbed his eyes. Qui-Gon quickly excused himself before running for the kitchen and Anakin started sniggering quietly.

"No, no not those kind of bees-" He suddenly seemed to realise that he was the only one taking this seriously.

"You already know about all this, don't you?" He asked. She smiled innocently at him.

"You could say that, I had a little chat with Master Gallia about three years ago." She replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was fun watching you fumbling around, trying to find the right words, but it was nice of you to make the attempt to tell me about it, it took you a long time but I am grateful, master."


	14. Chapter 10

I do not own Qui Gon, Anakin or Obi Wan (shocking isn't it?) I do however own Ki'ara Tonan, she is mine and if u steal her without my permission I shall disembowel u with a teaspoon. This is the follow up to "Food Fight"   
PUNISHMENT 

Ki'ara Tonan sat next to Anakin Skywalker on the couch, across from them were their masters Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn, looking like little children that had been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar. Ki'ara almost laughed it was usually her that was being punished, Anakin started pacing back and forth across the room then he spun around pointing a finger at Qui Gon.

"You started this. Throwing food around and starting a fight because of it is acting like a child." Then he turned on Obi Wan.

"And you did not have to retaliate. You will both go to your rooms now, Ki'ara and I need to discuss this privately." The two left. Anakin turned to Ki'ara, a grin on his face as he plopped down in the couch again.

"So any ideas on what we should do?" He asked.

"A few, but we don't want to rush this sort of thing do we? I mean when am I likely to get the chance to do this again?" She asked.

"We could get them to do a few hours of extra meditation." Anakin suggested.

"No, I think Obi Wan likes meditating, there'd be no point."

"Cleaning for a few days? Ground them?"

"Cleaning sounds good, but they need more than that I mean they did start a food fight."

"Washing Yodas underwear!" Anakin said, the two broke down in laughter.

"Good idea….wait does Yoda even wear underwear? How about giving Yoda a nice sponge bath?"

"Ewww! That's disgusting, I like it. But the council probably wouldn't go for it."

"I know what we'll do…" Ki'ara whispered in Anakins ear.

The stood in the middle of the cafeteria, which was packed with people, obviously it was very rare for a padawan to get to punish their master. Mace Windu stood up on one of the tables.

"As most of you already know, Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan Kenobi started a food fight in the cafeteria yesterday. Their apprentices Anakin Skywalker and Ki'ara Tonan are going to punish them. Padawans Tonan and Skywalker have you made your decision?" He said. Ki'ara and Anakin stepped forward.

"Yes, master we have." Anakin said, he gestured to Qui Gon and Obi Wan, who reluctantly joined them.

"Padawan Tonan and I have thought long and hard as to what Masters Kenobi and Jinns punishment should be. Master Kenobi will be grounded for a week; he will keep our quarters clean." Ki'ara said, and then Anakin started again.

"As the perpetrator of this incident Master Jinn will be grounded for two weeks, he will help Obi Wan keep our quarters clean; he will run whatever errands the council ask of him no matter what it is. Also the two of you will wash the temple floors...in your underwear." At this last bit, Qui Gon opened his mouth as if to protest but Ki'ara held up her hand.

"After you are finished all of this I am sure you will think twice about starting food fights in the cafeteria." She said, without a hint of a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Ki'ara and Anakin are eleven 

Disclaimer: don't own anything/anyone except Ki'ara Tonan.

**FOOD FIGHT!**

"I can't believe it, you did that to Yoda!" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed incredulously to his friend Ki'ara Tonan.

"It wasn't my fault, it was meant for Obi-Wan, not Yoda. Needless to say Obi-Wan wasn't very happy about it, even if he escaped relatively unscathed. So of course now I'm being punished, again." She said.

Plunk

They stared at the glob of orange jelly in the middle of the table.

Plunk

She giggled as another glob hit Anakin, in the head.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud. Standing up and glancing over her shoulder. Anakin grabbed her and pulled her under the table as a bowl flew towards her, but he didn't catch her fast enough and it hit her in the stomach splattering its contents. She glared down at it; she had already gotten three lectures from Obi-Wan this week about how important it was for Jedi to keep their clothes clean, she reached for the dessert she had on the table, a bright yellow custard. She stood up looking for the person who had thrown the bowl at her, when she spotted him standing near the door she let fly.

"Uh-oh, I'm dead." She quickly ducked back down, as Mace Windu the head of the council strode into the room, looking as dignified as possible for someone covered in custard, a napkin flew to his hand and he started wiping his face.

"STOP THIS! RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed. Instantly everything came to a standstill.

"Who started this nonsense?" He glared around. Anakin gaped as his master Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward.

"That would be me, I was trying to persuade my friend here that training with a lightsaber isn't the toughest thing in the galaxy. And…well I was kind of playing with my food at the time and it hit the wrong person when I threw it, and then it got out of hand." He explained. Ki'ara was as surprised to see that her master Obi-Wan Kenobi was the friend Qui-Gon had been arguing with.

"Oh this is priceless." She whispered to Anakin. Mace Windu turned to her silencing her with one look.

"You are both supposed to be setting an example for the younger ones here, you are Jedi masters, and do you think that you could both behave as such and not as little children?" He asked sarcastically. Both of them nodded like little kids, Ki'ara grinned even wider.

"Padawans Skywalker and Tonan, come here." He said, they both stepped forward, wondering if they were to be punished along with their masters.

"Both of you will work together to come up with a suitable punishment for your masters, do you understand?" He said. Just in time Anakin remembered not to laugh

"You will come before the people in this hall tomorrow with your masters and pronounce what their punishment will be." He turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, as he was about to leave.

"Do not do this again, it would not do to test me further. Padawan Tonan come here." She walked toward him, he seemed to be inspecting the desserts available, and he picked up a small cream pie.

"When I came in here I was hit by a bowl of custard, thrown by yourself. Was I not?" He asked.

"Yes, master." She replied. He nodded his head, he rubbed the pie in her face, and grinned.

"I thought so. Clean up this mess." He called out to the whole room. After she wiped the pie of her face she smiled evilly at Obi-Wan.

"For once, master, I can say that wasn't my fault, and I am very glad that Master Windu asked me to punish you. That was your fault and you are going to pay dearly for your little moment of fun." She said.


End file.
